Deep Love
by Nenemie
Summary: Ela, uma garota prepotente e esforçada. Eles, seus superiores. Ela, uma novata em ação. Eles, em ação há tempos. Ela, uma garota que sofre de um complexo amoroso por eles. Eles, homens que sofrem de um complexo amoroso por ela. RenjixOtherxByakuya


Capítulo 1 – Apresentando-se: Tsumura Hanako!

Mais um dia normal no sexto esquadrão, como sempre, Kuchiki Byakuya olhava as cerejeiras enquanto tomava um pouco de chá verde. Mas logo teria que se apressar, era o dia que receberia – ou não – mais um membro em seu esquadrão. Renji se aproximava, estava usando o emblema de tenente.

- Yo, taichou. – Cumprimentou. – Cara, faz tanto tempo que não uso esse emblema. Preciso usá-lo mesmo? – Soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Use-o. – Respondeu em seu habitual tom sério e de poucas palavras de sempre.

- Né, taichou. – O chamou. – Será que vamos ter mais alguém no nosso esquadrão? Será que vai ser alguma garota bonita pelo menos? – Soltou um sorriso malicioso. O capitão ficou pensativo. Qual seriam as habilidades de seu (ou sua) subordinado (ou subordinada)?

Passaram-se o quê? Uma hora? Bem, não se sabe ao certo, mas mesmo assim foram ver se tinham subordinados para recrutar. Na verdade, no conceito do não tão pervertido Abarai Renji, não tinha nada de mais naquele tanto de garotos, mas algo chamava a atenção: Uma garota que procurava alguma coisa. A mesma tinha um cabelo um tanto comprido e preto, olhos que pareciam uma pequena parte de uma floresta de tão verdes. Como era um cara não tão pervertido assim, fez um comentário maldoso sobre a garota com o capitão, que nada disse.

- Tsumura Hanako ehh? – Um cara mais velho estava olhando-a. – Procurando o capitão Kuchiki Byakuya? Ele está ali, junto com o tenente Abarai Renji. – Indicou.

- Obrigada! – Saiu correndo em direção a eles com um sorriso no rosto e uma cara de cachorrinho muito cômica.

- Ela está vindo pra cá? – Perguntou-se o ruivo. Mostrava estar um pouco nervoso.

Hanako bateu continência e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso, mostrando um sinal de jóia.

- Meu nome é Tsumura Hanako. Sou sua maior fã! Espero que sejamos amigos, Kuchiki-taichou! – Cumprimentou apertando a mão de Renji com o sorriso inocente que tinha, o ruivo ficou surpreso novamente.

- Bem... Não sei o que dizer, mas... _Ele_ é o capitão, eu sou... Abarai Renji, tenente da sexta divisão. – Apontou para Byakuya, que ficou um pouco assustado também. Que falta de respeito!

- Ele é o capitão? Ehhh? – A garota o olhou e voltou a olhar para Renji. – Mas ele parece ser tão fraquinho... Ele é realmente o capitão, Fire-sama?

- Desculpe, mas você devia ter mais respeito comigo, garotinha. – Byakuya se mostrou um pouco irritado, mas não deixou isso tomar seu controle.

- Fire-sama? – Renji olhou-a irritado.

- Desculpa, é que você não parece ser forte. – Olhou-o, como ele era alto e ela baixinha, tinha que praticamente dobrar a espinha para vê-lo. – Seu gigante.

- Garotinha prepotente

- Sem discussão! Por favor! – Renji separou os dois e continuou. – Vamos lá para fora. Provavelmente não temos muitos subordinados agora. A maioria foi para o décimo terceiro esquadrão ou para o quarto.

- Sim, Fire-sama! – Bateu continência.

- É RENJI! – Urrou.

Um oficial do sexto esquadrão, mostrava toda a Seireitei para Hanako que, diante da beleza de um riacho pelo qual estavam passando, ficava maravilhada.

- Hanako-san, por que decidiu se tornar uma shinigami? – Perguntou o homem.

- Bem... Como deve saber, eu sou de Rukongai, da área mais pobre de lá. Eu... – Renji chegou correndo e a interrompeu. – Fire-sama! – Sorriu.

- Já disse que é Renji! – Exclamou. – Vamos você tem que treinar.

- Kuchiki-taichou que vai me treinar? – Os olhos estavam brilhando. – Eu sou muito fã dele, disseram-me que ele enfrentou os ryoka, pena que ele quase morreu né... Por isso que eu disse que ele era fraquinho... – Hanako corria junto de Renji, que nervoso falou.

- Não chame o capitão de fraco! Ele dilaceraria qualquer um em segundos sem você notar! – Exclamou novamente.

- Acho que a minha zanpakutou consegue sim acabar com a raça dele.

- Não seja tão prepotente. – Bufou.

- Duvida? – Perguntou vitoriosa.

- Você mal se graduou na escola shinigami, mulher.

- Ehhh... E daí? – Perguntou fazendo cara de lerda.

- Você é estúpida ou o quê? Você parece com um amigo meu.

- Não me compare com seus amigos.

- Que seja...

Logo chegaram ao lugar de treino, Hanako sentiu seu coração a mil por hora ao ver seu capitão, pelo qual era absolutamente fã, sentado tomando chá.

_Pensamento de Hanako:_

- _O tempo está bom, não é Hanako-chan? – Perguntou Byakuya, sorrindo enquanto tomava chá verde, estava sentado no chão ao lado de sua subordinada._

- _Está sim. – Soltou uma risadinha abafada._

A garota sorriu determinada e fez um outro sinal de "jóia".

- Capitão! Vamos treinar! Ataque-me com tudo para aquecer meu coração! – A jovem pegou uma espada de madeira e se colocou em posição de batalha.

- Que garota estranha... – Murmurou o moreno para si mesmo.

- Que rude! – Exclamou Hanako. – Só porque eu sou um pouco diferente das outras mulheres não quer dizer que eu seja anormal!

- Eu falei que você é estranha, não distorça a realidade. – Byakuya girou os olhos e sacou sua espada de madeira também.

- Nobrezinho mimado! – Correu em direção ao capitão, iniciando um ataque. Acertou a cintura, mas Byakuya bloqueou o ataque com a sua shinai.

- Garota prepotente! – A atacou, a encurralou, deixando a shinai em seu pescoço. Hanako sentiu aqueles orbes frios e sem sentimentos sobre si. – Se fosse uma espada de verdade, você estaria morta. Você devia saber o seu lugar, mulher.

- Idiota. – Murmurou a si mesma. – Capitão, me treine, pois eu ainda quero me tornar mais forte do que eu sou.

- Você não é forte. Eu não usei nem 1\10 da minha força mínima contra você. – Retrucou o capitão, Hanako levou uma flechada invisível no peito.

- S... Seu...

- Treine junto com Renji. A zanpakutou dele também gosta de novatas, certo? – Disse, guardando a shinai e saindo.

- "A zanpakutou dele também gosta de novatas" ehhh? – Renji corou por completo e Hanako fez cara de brava. – Você deve ser um pervertido! Tenho que tomar cuidado! Principalmente agora que estamos... Sozinhos... Nesse... Nesse... Nesse lugar fechado e desolado... Socorro! Ele vai abusar de mim! Mãe! Pai! Alguém!

- Cala boca, menina idiota. – Renji correu até ela tampando a boca dela, a mesma revidava com chutes e socos. – Que força é essa? Parece um garoto. – Hanako mordeu a mão dele.

- Eu sou uma garota droga! Não dá pra ver? Eu tenho peitos! Peitos! – Berrava.

- Você só sabe gritar, é?! – Berrou também. – Se acalme!

- O taichou não é tarado como você! Cadê ele! – Choramingou. – Eu quero ser treinada por ele! Eu estou aqui só por ele! Tudo o que eu fiz seria em vão!

- Você é shinigami por causa dele...?

- Sim! – Exclamou, tremendo de tanto ficar nervosa. – Eu ouvia falar muito dele em Rukongai. Ele é o meu herói. Mas eu nunca o vi, um nobre nunca sequer sujaria seus pés para ir lá a passeio, tem lugares bonitos, mas... É um lugar "sujo". Eu queria vê-lo a qualquer custo! Eu nunca tive nada nem quando viva e nem agora, em estado de semi-vida. Agora eu tenho uma coisa: Um sonho de poder ser treinada por ele e trabalhar ao lado dele. – Sorriu de canto. – Renji-fukutaichou-dono, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Sorriu de canto.

- Fala mulher.

- Quero treinar; pode me ajudar por enquanto? – Disse, sacando sua espada.

- Sim, mas o treinamento teórico fica por conta do taichou. – Renji pegou uma shinai e começou a 3juda3-la, dando dicas e aproveitando para 3juda-la de pancada também. Depois de algumas horas, ambos estavam suados e cansados, estava tarde, Renji guiou a – quase – amiga até o alojamento.

- Estou fedendo. – Disse pra si mesma. Entrou no pouco espaçoso banheiro que tinha em seu pequeno quarto e despiu-se, entrando no ofurô e relaxando, cantarolando alguma coisa que sequer sabia. – Será que... Amanhã vamos ter simulação de batalha? – Levantou e fez uma expressão de nervosismo. – Eu e o kidou não temos uma relação muito boa sabe? – Ficou pensativa. – E agora? Hanako! Tens que pensar em alguma solução! Primeiro, vou tomar banho e depois pensar nisso... – Depois de alguns minutos saiu do ofurô e se enrolou numa toalha, foi pro quarto e viu que tinha um kimono branco ali – provavelmente era o pijama – o catou e colocou-o.

- Caramba, serviu como uma luva... – Murmurou a si mesma olhando-se no espelho. – Esses superiores da sociedade espiritual são bem informados hein? Tem até o número certo da sandália! Bem, eu vou comer pão e geléia pra pensar naquilo novamente. – Suspirou. Depois de alguns minutos foi escovar os dentes. Não tinha pensado em uma solução. – Deixa pra lá, vou dormir. – Então foi dormir.

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Hanako havia acordado, bem, nem dormiu sendo mais exato. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, colocou o quimono preto de shinigami, levou sua zanpakutou e foi procurar Renji. No meio do caminho viu um esquilo.

- Esquilo. – Sua atenção ficou totalmente voltada a ele. – Também ficou sem dormir em um lugar gostoso, senhor esquilo? – O esquilo a encarou, ficaram naquele jogo do sério por uns três minutos. – Vou cuidar de você, esquilo. – Pegou e o colocou nas costas. Saiu correndo e encontrou Renji andando pacificamente pelas ruas de Seireitei, como era uma garota não tão cega assim, quase o derrubou no chão ao esbarrar nele.

- Mas o que... – Viu que uma garota havia caído. – Desculpe-me senhorita, mas posso 3juda-la em algo...? – A garota se levantou e mostrou ser Hanako.

- Bom dia... – Cumprimentou com a cara de sono, parecia estar morta. Como o rapaz ali estava um pouco assustado decidiu forçar um sorriso. – Fu... Fukutaichou...

- MEU BUDA! – Renji se afastou e guardou a mão que ia ajudar a levar a moça no bolso e soltou um berro. – Parece que não dormiu bem, o que houve?

- Digamos que... Eu fui dormir quando era pra eu estar acordando. – Bocejou.

- Por quê?

- Eu... Não me dou bem com kidou. – Virou o rosto, escondendo a face envergonhada. Renji olhou aquela situação, tampou a boca na tentativa de segurar o riso. Mas como achou a expresso da garota muito cômica, soltou uma risada.

- C... Como assim você não se dá bem com kidou? – Tomou fôlego. – Você é uma garota de sorte, hoje é apenas o treinamento dos novos recrutas e, também, não usamos muito kidou em batalha, só quando perdemos nossas zanpakutous. Mas treine o kidou mesmo assim.

- Ter... Treinamento? – A garota ficou com os olhos brilhando. – Eu... Nem tive chance de conversar com a minha zanpakutou e... UAAAAH! – Ataque de felicidade. – CADÊ O CHEFE? EU QUERO FALAR COM ELE!! EU QUERO!! – Começou a chorar de alegria e rolar pelo chão e a espernear, esqueceu que seu esquilo estava em suas costas. – Desculpa esquilinho.

- Bem, ignore esse animal e vamos logo para o treinamento. – Puxou-a e a levou ao local onde estavam treinando no dia anterior.

Byakuya estava no lado de fora junto com Hanako, ele estava fazendo a parte teórica com ela. Hanako estava tentando estabelecer contato com sua zanpakutou, queria muito saber sua habilidade e seu nome.

- Não fique tão tensa. – Disse Byakuya. – Converse com sua zanpakutou com calma.

- To tentando. – Disse ela. – _"Zanpakutou-san, acorde, Zanpakutou-san". – _Pensava.

- Tente com mais afinco. – Byakuya estava estressando a subordinada.

- _"Qual seu nome, zanpakutou-san?"_ – Não obteve resposta. – Ô tio, a zanpakutou não responde. – Começou a dar petelecos e pisar na própria espada. – Ela ta com defeito?

- Tente de novo. – O capitão tomava novamente aquele chá verde.

- Não to conseguindo! – Jogou a zanpakutou em uma árvore, fincando-a no tronco. – Ta quebrada! To falando! Ninguém me ouve aqui?! Que saco! – Berrava.

- _"Hei... Não me jogue assim, pirralha"._ – Hanako arregalou os olhos, a zanpakutou falou com ela. Aproximou-se da árvore e tirou a zanpakutou do tronco. A abraçou e começou a derramar supostas lágrimas de felicidade. – _"Me solta! Eu não gosto de contato físico!"._

- _"Qual seu nome, zanpakutou-san?"_. – Perguntara em pensamento para a espada. A garota ao ouvir a resposta arregalou os olhos.

"_Estou prestes a realizar um sonho. Mas talvez seja muito cedo para dizer isso, afinal, meu sonho é muito mais além de ser a subordinada de Kuchiki Byakuya"_

_Hanako pensou nisso ao entrar no sexto esquadrão_

_**Fim do primeiro capítulo. **_


End file.
